Clarence (The Hunger Games Version)
by stuckupsteve
Summary: I did this because I wanted to do Sumo x Chelsea and I also wanted to expire people to do more Sumo x Chelsea. Also to do other Clarence fanfictions based of films. Plus the Clarence characters totally fits perfectly playing the hunger Games characters Chelsea as Katniss Everdeen, Ashley as Primrose, Breehn as Gale, Sumo as Peeta, Mrs baker as Mrs Everdeen, Hank as Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea was walking to her house. When she was at her door, she heard terrible screaming! She slammed the door opened and ran in. It was her sister Ashley, who was screaming. She was screaming in her sleep again. Chelsea knew right away that Ashleys dreaming about being reaped for the 75th annual hunger games. The hunger games was a horrible event where a boy and girl is chosen from each district, to compete in the hunger games.

Chelsea: ASHLEY

WAKE UP ITS OKAY, YOUR ONLY DREAMING! She said shaking her sister. Ashley woke up and gasped. She was panting heavily and she was covered sweat. Ashley also had that that terrible look of fear in her eyes.

Chelsea: Its okay Ashley, it was just a bad dream. They quickly hugged each other, Ashley was still shaking. Chelsea would always protect her sister Ashley know matter what. It was just her, her sister Ashley and there mother. There father died in a mining accident years ago. Along with her friend gales father who was also killed in the accident too.

I dreamt I was being reaped Ashley said trembling.

Chelsea: Its okay, there not gonna chose you.

Ashley: But you don't know that.

Chelsea: Trust me she said smiling. Ashley smiled back and they hugged each other once again. They were very close sisters, the closest in there district.

Chelsea: Come on lets get you cleaned up. As they walk together in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I went out hunting in the afternoon in the forest. Thats how we earn our money now. Some may work but others who are younger like me, have to hunt for our money and food. I keep walking in till I see a deer approaching. I pull out my bow and arrow and see if I can have a good aim... I keep steady and wait in till the deer comes even closer. when it came closer I prepare to shoot my arrow. Then someone stupidly threw a stone and it scared away the deer. Breehn popped out of the bushes. Breehn was my very good friend, we've been friends for a long time. Ever since we were young, but Breehn can be annoying at times.

Breehn

: Happy hunting.

Chelsea: Darn you Breehn!

Breehn: What I was just saving that deers life!

Chelsea: I had a perfect shot there Breehn!

Breehn: Ohh come on Chelsea what are you gonna with a 100 pound dear?

Chelsea: Sell it or make it into food. Breehn

smiled and then threw a stone at the trees. Birds flew out, I take my shot and got one. Me and Breehn smile at each other, he always managed to help me know matter what it was. Me and Breehn went to the market to cash in the bird I got. I dont use the use the word killed in any way because to me killed was a strong word and I hate to kill. I never liked hunting animals but I had no choice, hunting was the only way earn money, to provide food for the family. It was sick that people would kill other people in the hunger games. it was just humanity, we should all be helping each other not killing each other to survive. I cash in the bird for money and then I buy food and supplies for my family. I then notice a pendant that had a golden bird it. I ask what its for and she told me that it was pendant that says it is to bring hope and courage. I buy pendant and plan it to give to my sister later on.


	3. Announcement

Hi guys im sorry this chapter took so long my stupid tablet doesn't work at the time and its so annoying! I tried to do fanfiction on my computer but it didn't work... But ill try to still do chapters even if my studid tablet acts up and thank you all for being so kind and patient. I thank you all for your kind compliments I was so touched! I am a big fan of you all, I have seen your fanfics and I love them. Once im used to writing fanfics and got used to the settings, I will try to write you all back for your kind words if I can. I love Sumo x Chelsea but I do not like Sumo x Jeff ship sorry to the people who like it but why dont you try to do a new ship like Dustin x Jeff. Dustin always annoys Jeff but secretly love him and Jeff thinks Dustin is annoying but loves him. What do you think anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter on the next page and dont give up hope Sumo x Chelsea fans , I just know the'll have another moment in a episode soon! If not this season season 2! There probably just not talking or avoiding each other of what happened in that treehouse. Kids there so scared to fall in love... 


	4. Chapter 3

After the market, me and Breehn went to lie on a grassy hill. We love just looking at the sky and relaxing.

Breehn: Here I got something. He pulled out a loaf of bread out of his jacket.

Chelsea: Its that real!

Breehn: It better be, I paid a good amount for that. As he broke it in have and gives me the biggest bit. As we half he notices how bothered I look.

Breehn: Everything okay?

Chelsea: Yea, im just worried about my sister Ashley. Shes been have those dreams about her being reaped again...

Breehn: Dont worry about it , everything will be fine. He said putting his hand on my back.

Chelsea: Thanks, I totally understand why my sister is afraid. Its torchering picking a pair every year to compete in the hunger games and only two or even 1 comes out...

Breehn: well it definitely wont be you two and I just know one of these days, there gonna put an end to this hunger shit.

I smile and then suddenly we hear a loud noise, comming closer and closer. It was the hunger games blimps comming to drop of the people who was in the hunger games. Like guards, managers and stuff.

Breehn: I guess the'll be doing the reaping tomorrow. He sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

Yea... I say with a sigh.

Breehn looks at me worried.

Breehn: You know if we were reaped, we could do it. Just take off.

Chelsea

: they would catch us.

Breehn: we would run.

Chelsea: we wouldn't make it 5 miles. We smirked and then laughed. Then we saw an even bigger blimp heading towards. The trees were shaking, the leafs were blowing about everywhere and the animals too. My hair was blowing like mad, we were both started.

Breehn: come on Chelsea lets get out of here. He leads me along the way so I dont get blown away, he really is a good friend.

We were both back home save and sound and just in time to, as the sun was going down. We both walked in till we reached my door. As I was just about to go threw the door, Breehn gently put his hand on my shoulder.

Breehn: Chelsea dont worry about the whole reap thing, everything will be all right. He smiled.

Thanks I say with I smile. We then said goodbye and Breehn went home.I close the door behind me and sigh... Everything will be all right Chelsea I keep on saying to myself. Tomorows a big day... 


	6. Chapter 5

Its morning, I wake up and just lie there emotionless... The day for the reaping had arrive, the horrible day where 2 misfortunits will be picked to fight to the death in the annual hunger games. For the first time ever my sister Ashley wasn't screaming in her sleeping, infact she was up before me and she came over and sat on the side of my bed. She smiled and gave me her mind talk. Mind talk was our own fun language and communication. We look at each other and we tell what were saying in our minds to each other. I know it sounds crazy but thats what we do... Plus that just shows you how close we are. So after we did our mind talk (you wont want to hear the whole story, its too long. But you probably know what we were mind talking about)

Ashley

: Come on. She held out her hand, I grab it and we walk down stairs together. Our mother was helping us to get ready, she had just finish puting Ashleys hair up.

You look beautiful. I say

Mrs Baker: I left out something for you too.

Chelsea: umm okay. I go into the bathroom to get clean and ready. I prefer to get ready by myself, I do not like my mum or anybody geting me ready. I am not a baby and I know im not an proper teenager but I feel old enough to take some responsibility. After I got ready my mum fixes my hair. I dont really mind my mum doing that for me. When she finished putting up my hair she took me to the mirror so I can see myself.

Mrs Baker:Now you look beautiful too. She smiles, mi roll my eyes.

Ashley: I wish I looked like you.

Chelsea: No... I wish I looked more like you. I sat beside her and pulled the pendant out of my pocket.

Chelsea: I got this for you. Its a mockinjay pendant, it will bring you courage and it will protect you. 


	7. Chapter 6

Ashley: Thank you, I love it! We both hugged each other, Our mother smiled. But our hug broke when we heard the siren for the reap. There was a long minute silence and my mum and sister had emotionless faces. My sister started to shake, I put my hands on her.

Chelsea: Dont worry Ash its your first year, there not gonna pick you. Your pendant will protect you.

Ashley smiles and a few minutes later we all left the house. We kept walking in till we see a huge crowd of people. We head towards the crowd then a tall man who works for the guard grabs Ashleys arm, quite roughly. My sister was panicking, I push the guard away and then he approaches me quite threatenly. My mum quickly jumps in and says.

Mrs Baker: Its Okay Chelsea , he just needs Ashley to do the signing!

Me and the guard both back away from each other. We glared at each other, ive always hated the guards. Infact everyone did, all the guards do is make the towns people life's a misery and when someone breaks one of the stupid rules. A guard would either kill or sabotaly beat up that person. He grabs my sisters arm again, she starts to struggle and shout.

Chelsea: Dont worry Ashley, its very quick and it only hurts for a second. I say while putting my arms round her and knocking the guards hands out of the way. He is mad and then my mother says.

Mrs Baker: Chelsea why don't you take Ashley to the line where the others are waiting.

I nod and take Ashley to the line, I tell her it will be okay and that ill be waiting for her. I wait in a line too and still keeping an eye on my sister. I watch her move forward in the line, I hear the lady telling Ashley to pull out her hand. She seems very scared but my little sis was brave and let the lady do what she had to do. I put out my hand to the other lady, she takes it and pricks my finger.(Ahh..) I say to myself, it was a real pain in the ass that we had to do this every time. My little sis was a lot braver than I was on my first time. After it was done, I head to the crowd were the others were. I tried to get where my sister was but it was no use so I had to stay where I was. I see her standing in a crowd where the other kids her age was and I see my mother standing with the other mothers. I look around and I saw my friend Breehn waiting with the others. He mines you okay to me, I smile and mine yea. We both smile and continue mining to each other. We have always done that when we were in a huge crowd whenever the situation was. But our mining was stopped when we saw the guards heading on to the stage. Then we see someone else coming, we see that person in the shadow of the entrance heading on.


	8. 2nd Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys im gonna Finnish my next chapter soon but I need help. I can't decide which Clarence character to pick to play president coriolanus snow in one of the upcoming chapters. So im gonna hold a vote because I know you guys will know which Clarence character will fit into the roll perfectly and I definitely know because you guys are the smartest people ive ever known. So who should play president coriolanus snow, Mr Reese or Bucky O Neil? The vote will last in a few days and when its time ill count all the votes up. I was writing this announcement a while ago but then my stupid txt to word made it disappear! I was so angry but im okay now. In the next chapter im gonna have Dillis (Clarences grandma) play Effie Trinket. Im going to have her play her Clarence side with her hunger games character. I want her to be funny too while playing Effie Trinket! In the other upcoming chapters, heres who im gonna have play the next upcoming charactes . I promise ill let you know whos gonna play the other characters I haven't mentioned in this. Ill have Clarence play Cinna and you already know Hank (Belsons neighbour) is gonna play Haymitch. So thats my announcement and I hope you enjoyed my chapters so far. I also hoped you like my other Clarence story I posted called A Dustin x Jeff story with C x S. Bye for now and I hope ill see your new upcoming fanfics soon! 


End file.
